The Adventurous Four
by SongOfStars
Summary: Year 5 of 7x: As Hogwarts changes hands, James, Peter & Sirius work extra hard to complete their Secret Power. The MWPP are soon formed & explore Hogwarts like never before.
1. Chapter 1

Well here's part 5! Sorry for taking so long. I was busy editting Year 1 & 2 with correcting the timeline a bit about Arthur & Molly. They've been cut out of all but the first one, they beign a lot older now. 3 & 4 still need some work. 2 - 4 are still getting more French added in as Mom works through that bit...so I'll upload the new chapters for that when all is done.

Also, we've had a few problems with my Grandmother. She was in the hospital for a week. Back home now...but we'll see soon enough. Well, Nana is 80 years old but anyway...

* * *

**_NOTE IMPORTANT!!!!!:_** One last thing, as I have **_NOT NOT NOT ABSOULUTLY NOT!!!!!!!!!!_** read "harry potter & the deathly hallows (thats 'HP&TDH which is also book 7 aka the last & final so far as we know book of the series)" there will be **_NO_** spoilers for it in any of my works until **_after _**the summer of 2010 when I've seen this last movie. (For the first 6 parts, I've always read the book first & then, of course, pick out any critisims of the 6 movies. So for once, I'd like to just watch a Harry Potter movie without going "OMFG! THEY SKIPPED THAT?'!" or "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! HE/SHE DIDN'T SAY THAT LINE! SHE/HE DID!" So yeah, I'm going to see the movie first before reading the book. Oh watch out for my freind & beta-writer Tezgm. He's in my favorites list somewhere here. He's trying to do the same as me so no spoilers there either...lol)

Anyway...

Got that?

Good!

Also, I will no longer be reading any reviews until after that time either. Feel free to keep reviewing of course, but there are such things as trolls out there. "major eyeroll"

Now...enjoy! lol

* * *

**Disclaimers: **"Stuffs Nightstalker into a box" I own nothing. Zero. Nada. (_Whoo…?)_ Um…zilch…_(Shut up you Merlin-awful birdbrain!)_

**AN: **The fifth installment for _**Legacy**_; a continuation of Year 4: _**Phantom Reality**_. Alright, I know my attempt at writing horror was a total flop. It was still suspenseful & all…just not very…horrific… Anyway, I'll be back to my old self now...lol

**Summary: **Year 5: As Hogwarts changes hands, James, Peter & Sirius work extra hard to complete their Secret Power. The MWPP are soon formed & explore Hogwarts like never before.

* * *

_**The Adventurous Four**_

**Summary:** Year 5: As Hogwarts changes hands, James, Peter & Sirius work extra hard to complete their Secret Power. The MWPP are soon formed & explore Hogwarts like never before.

**Year 5 of 7+**

* * *

**(1) Wind Of Change**

It had been a trying year for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Only 162 students & Professors combined, out of just over a thousand, had escaped the odd curse that had all but overthrown the castle. The ones that fell had been put under a type of sleeping spell, one that seemed to have a time limit as they eventually woke up. The unusual phenomenon was never adequately explained for the Ministry Of Magic, the wizard world's governmental headquarters, or for the Professors of Hogwarts & most of its students. In fact, only two students of Hogwarts knew the real story but neither of them would ever tell it. They were, of all people, the Black family brothers.

Those who had spent much of the previous year of school sleeping had much work to do over the summer, catching up on missed classes, using owls to send homework to & from the school. The previous 4th years who were now facing their 5th year had the most trying time for they not only had to catch up, they also had a lot more studying to do as the next grade had the OWL's exams, Ordinary Wizarding Levels examinations. Fifth Year was a transitional grade, similar to muggle schools changing from elementary to high. It was a very important year for those entering it, for this was also the time when the new Prefects for each house were also chosen & as there were only two positions open for each House, one female & one male, everyone hoped that the badges were destined for their selves alone.

Fun & games aside, the 5th year also held a more serious tone; though most fifteen year olds chose to forget it. This was the time that young wizards & witches of Hogwarts had to start thinking about careers & what to do with their lives. There was an extra class based solely on the various options available, such as entering a high political position on the Wizengamot or joining the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. There were many other options in various magical branches such as becoming a doctor or a Professor at a magical school or being part of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, which helps unfortunate magicians who were clumsy with their powers, particularly around muggles.

There was also a new career that had been recently opened to the younger generation. It was to become an Auror, a Dark Wizard catcher, & quite possibly the most dangerous one ever. It used to be only for those who had graduated but many Professors & others in the Ministry had felt it necessary to introduce this to Hogwarts & other schools as they felt a war with the darker forces was fast approaching.

The recent events of Hogwarts Castle only increased the concern among Professors & Ministry alike. It was considered to be a random attack by most who now felt that the sooner the younger generation were prepared for anything, the better.

The students weren't the only ones working hard all summer. Hogwarts itself was all but turned upside down & anything that looked remotely suspicious was subsequently removed & destroyed. The staff itself changed hands as Headmaster Dippet shocked everyone by announcing his retirement & voting in Albus Dumbledore, former Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts, as his replacement. Mr. Dippet stayed at the castle throughout the summer, handling the correspondent students with their late work but he would be gone when the school reopened under Headmaster Dumbledore's care. Dumbledore himself called in an old friend from the Ministry to claim his old position & Professor Minerva McGonagall took over the Transfiguration class.

All in all, summer was a very busy time for just about everyone. It was only a choice few students that had any real vacation. Sirius, James & Peter used the time to their advantage. With Remus out of the way, strapped down with 'catch-up homework', it left the three of them, the only 4th years standing in the end, to return to their practice of Animagic. They had fallen slightly behind in it during the past year, causing Sirius to push his friends to the limit. He seemed intent on making them all learn as fast as possible, even staying up late at night.

Finally, Sirius slowed down on the Animagical training as September drew near. Everyone was hoping to have a prefect badge delivered. James, Sirius & Peter secretly conspired against each other to get the badge for the new Prefect Boy of Gryfindor & this drove any thought of Animagic from their minds.

Even Mrs. Potter, who had all three boys at her place for the last two weeks, noticed the occasional dark glares among them & finally, towards the end of the last week, she broke down & asked.

"If he gets that Prefect Badge of Gryfindor House," the three of them pointed at each other. "He's dead. End of story!"

"Oh is that what this is about?" Mrs. Potter laughed.

"_Oui!"_ ("Yes!") James declared. "And it isn't funny!" His mother only laughed again. "Mother!" James groaned. "Do you not realise that this is the most important thing in my life?"

"Your life?" Peter scoffed.

"Why don't I ever see that little French boy you lot hang out with?" Mrs. Potter changed the subject, earning glares. "He seems like a nice lad, from what I gather of the chance sightings at the train station."

"He's just another suspect for the badge!" James complained, suddenly realizing it. "Forgot about him."

"James, I don't think Remus will get it," Sirius said, looking pointedly at him.

"Well, whoever gets it," Mrs. Potter said. "Let's hope he puts it to good use. Any idea who the Prefect Girl will be for Gryfindor?"

"No," the three of them said at the same time. They turned away to discuss who the girl would be. James hoped it would be Lily but only if he himself was made Prefect as well.

Regardless of who wanted what, the time was fast arriving when all would be known. Already, owls were flying everywhere, delivering last years report cards & a list of textbooks & things for the new term. For students who were catching up all summer, this was a trying time, hoping they had passed everything as well as possible.

No one, however, could have worried nearly half as much as Remus, who could hardly open his letter from shaking so much. He was relieved to see all had at least a fair grade. There were two other letters besides his report card. One was the usual list, with a statement about an extra class he & the others who were behind had to take to help on any missed points. The third was a rather thick & hard package. Remus opened it last.

"_...Oh, non!..."_ ("...Oh, no!…") was all he could say after a few minutes of staring at the contents.

At last, the day came to meet the Hogwarts Express & a new year of school. It was as busy as ever on Platform 9 & ¾'s, as parents & children said more last-minute goodbyes. Everyone scrambled on board as the trained tooted its horn one last time, warning it was about to leave.

James led Sirius & Peter to their usual spot, near the end of the train, but Remus was yet to be seen. Sirius opened the window & peered out, looking for their fourth Marauder. He finally spotted Remus near the front of the train, talking to a rather familiar-looking girl.

"Hey Jim?" Sirius waited but there was no answer. "James!"

"What?"

"Why do I have to call you more than once?"

"'Cause I don't pay any attention to you whatsoever."

Sirius glared. "Well, then I guess you won't pay attention to the fact that Remus is still outside...talking to Lily Evans."

"What!" James jumped from his seat, shoved Sirius into it & took over command of the window. "What does he think he's doing? He knows better!"

"Jim, they're just talking," Sirius groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hmpf! Sure they are!" James muttered before calling out. "OY! Remus! Get on the train!" Remus glanced around to see who was calling him & quickly turned away, pulling his jacket tighter around him. "I said get on the train, Lupin! You've no business with her."

"Uh...I, um, actually I do," Remus stammered before disappearing as he finally got on behind Lily.

"Not too jealous, are we?" Peter said.

James stared at him. "I-I'm not jealous." Peter only laughed. "Read your schoolbooks, numbskull."

The door slide open & Remus finally appeared. "Sorry guys. I-"

"Whatever," James said. "Coming in or what?"

Remus hesitated before entering. He sat down rather stiffly as if he was ready to jump up & leave. "I...can't stay long," Remus began.

"Aren't you going to take your coat off?" Sirius interrupted. "It's rather warm in here." He made a move to pull it off but Remus slid away.

"_Non,"_ ("No,") he said, "I've...uh...got a cold." He coughed on some infection he suddenly had. "I'm rather cold. Now, as I was saying, I can't stay long. I have to meet the others in a few minutes."

"What others?" James all but demanded.

"It's...um..." Remus stammered. "It's all a big mistake. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore as soon as we get to Hogwarts. For now though, I have to go." With that, he jumped up & left, leaving his three friends gaping at his withdrawal.

They didn't see Remus again until everyone was settled in the Great Hall that night, almost ten hours later. He was sitting next to Lily further down the table & both were rather keen on the new 1st years that were waiting to be sorted. James fidgeted in his seat & didn't eat anything. He was to busy wondering why one of his best friends was with the love of his life & all but ignoring everyone else.

And then he saw it. Remus had turned suddenly towards the table to grab something to eat & there pinned on his chest was the Prefect Badge.

"No way!" James gasped. "Remus got the badge!"

"What?" Sirius & Peter looked down to where James was pointing.

"That's impossible," Peter said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Why would they give a werewolf that badge?"

Sirius sighed. "Maybe he's been cured."

"But," Peter went on. "werewolves & Prefect badges don't mix. It just doesn't make sense."

"It does if it explains what Remus said," James said. "About it being a big mistake. We might have a chance at that badge yet."

None of them got a chance to talk to Remus that night. He was either helping First Years, talking with the other Prefects or just simply avoiding his friends completely. He even turned in early, 'his cold' bringing him down.

Remus could run but he couldn't hide & the next morning, he was finally trapped in the Common Room. James, Sirius & Peter all stood up as one from the couch & crossed their arms, glaring at him. Remus swallowed down the tiniest of whimpers & glanced back up the stairs he had just come, worriedly sniffing the air.

"So," James said.

"If you think we're going to start calling you 'Sir,'" Sirius went on. "Keep thinking. We're stopping at _Professeur_ (Professor)."

"What next?" Peter added. "Head Boy?"

"And Lily?" James went on. "She's the Prefect Girl of Gryfindor? That's not fair! You'll get to go out with her every night."

"I'll ask why she doesn't like you then & let you know," Remus half-snapped, moving down the hall to leave. "Now, if you lot don't mind, I have to see Dumbledore. Good bye."

"Oh you can't get away that eas-" James started.

"I said goodbye!" Remus slammed the Portrait so hard, the Fat Lady fell out.

"Stupid mutt!" James hissed, flinging himself on the couch. He pulled a book over & began to read, wanting to be left alone. Peter just shrugged & busied himself with gathering his things for the first class in half an hour.

"Huh, the 'charm' never ends around here," Sirius muttered.

Remus hurried down the corridors to the door of the Headmaster's office. It was rather strange looking for Dumbledore there now that Headmaster Dippet was retired. Not knowing the password, Remus waited next to the eagle statue, figuring that some Professor would come by soon enough. In the meantime, it would give him more time to think about what to say. Remus was probably the only one in the history of Hogwarts to not want the Prefect's badge, yet he got it just the same. He had to give it back. How could a werewolf be a Prefect? So long as James & Sirius didn't get the badge. Merlin only knew what they'd do with it. They already wreck the school as it is & really were not in need of an authorative position. Remus only had to wait about ten minutes before the new Professor, Minerva McGonagall, passed him.

"_Excusez-moi,"_ ("Excuse me,") Remus began. "I was wondering if I could see Pro...er Headmaster Dumbledore? It's about...this." He lifted up his badge.

"Very well," she glanced slightly at the badge. "Cornish pixies." The eagle started twirling upwards. "Don't be late for class."

Remus nodded as he stepped onto the staircase. He was soon inside the large circular office. The walls were covered in pictures of previous Headmasters. There were several bookshelves. The large desk in the center had several different golden objects on it, including a balance. Next to the chair stood a tall perch with a tray of ashes in it. Dumbledore was currently poking through the ashes & Remus soon found that the old wizard was uncovering a rather ugly looking chick.

"Ahh, hello Fawkes," Dumbledore scooped up the creature & put it onto the perch. "Good morning Mr. Lupin. You wished to see me?"

"_Oui, Monsieur," _("Yes, Sir,") Remus said. "It's about...I just wanted to ask...um..."

"You wish to know why I gave you that badge," Dumbledore said. "In spite of the fact that you're a werewolf."

Remus nodded. "I can't be wandering around every night."

"Well, yes," Dumbledore agreed. "You'll have to compensate now & then."

"I was thinking," Remus said. "Perhaps Peter would be better for it. Not Jim or Sirius though."

"No, no," Dumbledore laughed. "Certainly not Potter or Black. As for Peter, he has enough on his plate trying to get good grades all the time. You, however, would be best. I hope you'll be able to control those boys better then what we Professors have been trying. Also, I think it wiser that you should have it, more than anyone else. It'll work better with your Alpha wolf senses."

Remus blanched out. He hadn't thought of that. His wolf was rather demanding, always wanting to dominate everyone. Having another member of the pack give him orders would only cause confusion, which would lead to attacks. He sighed. It looked like he'd be stuck with it after all. "But what about full moons?"

"We will arrange those for you," Dumbledore said. "Hogwarts can do with seven Prefects once a month. It can actually run easily with four. That's what Dippet had to do about twenty years ago, when half of them took ill. Don't worry about that. It's safer this way than to have someone else dominate your Alpha."

Remus nodded. "Very well then. I should get to class."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Have a good term."

After his talk with Dumbledore, Remus felt better about having the badge. It certainly was safer this way than to have the wolf take more orders then he could handle. Still he wondered just how he could handle his friends, especially James & Sirius, who had ways of getting out of things. But Remus was the leader of the pack & he was determined to take & maintain control of them. They would just have to learn the hard way who was boss & that was final!


	2. Back Again!

Hello y'all! I'm still here. I've been busy/preoccupied with a few things but I was still working on this in between. All years have been edited/uploaded but Year 4 still needs to be re-loaded. lol The French is mostly done as well, but that isn't as important as straightening out the timeline & things like that. There's a bit left to do in years 2 & 4.

My Grandmother is doing fine though she might have to have an operation for a hernia but probably not for a couple months.

Sorry for not uploading either old or new for a while. Besides editing, I've stepped out of Canada for the first time in my life. All I can say is, Seattle makes Vancouver look old like a slum. It's really clean down there. I went to Seattle with my beta-writer, Tez-gm, to see Nightwish, a metal band from Finland, for their new girl, Anette, on her first tour. Tez-gm was up here for a week in Canada with me & we went down together for a couple days. We spent most of the time checking things out, went to the Sci-Fi museum & got to see Kirk's original uniform. "cries" I've no pics to prove that cuz "not allowed!" IT WAS THERE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME I SWEAR IT WAS!!! "cries"

A-hem! I'm com 'sniffle' posed...literally inches away from it...'sniffle'

Anyhow, it turns out that the Kiro News & Komo News stations are on the same block. I guess so they can stare down the competition. Lol I don't really watch TV & news even less but it was still nice to see something famous—like, that I could take pics of! Grrr

Tez-gm & I also went into the restaurant where Tom Hanks & Meg Ryan filmed "Sleepless In Seattle" & there were pics of it all over. So I guess that makes up for Star Trek lol

Anyway, Nightwish was a great concert; we had VIP's (I bought Tez-gm 's for his b'day & then mom bought my VIP for mine in the end cuz mine's the day before Halloween.) It was actually a double show. Some metal band, "Paradise Lost" showed first. They're regular Can/Am metal though. Nightwish is foreign & quite dif from the usual "Eff the mother effer" type of metal bands. Lol Actually, Nightwish has ONE eff word in their entire 11 year song history! It's pet name among some fans is "Metallic ABBA" lol

We had a great time down there & I supposed y'all alraedy guessed, yes, Tez-gm & I aren't exactly just beta-writing friends anymore. He's my bf now, it took us what, over a year & a Nightwish live concert to figure that out? LOL Anyway, now that he's gone back to NZ & I'm here...I will get back to writing soon.

Oh one more thing, my friend supernova8610 has read the last Harry Potter book so she's screening my reviews for me. So far all is clear & I was able to read them. We'll keep that up til some idiot ruins it all lol

So yes, I'll be reading reviews...just...try & be careful what & HOW you write Harry Potter book-related things.

Alright, back to writing! I've felt all your glaring at me long enough! I'm really sorry about the long gap. I just got sidetracked by a guy is all (Yes I'm blaming Tez-gm...he's the bf/beta writer so he has no choice but to take the blame...lol) Ok ok..it was really 4 guys: Marco Toumas Emppu & Jukka; who, by the way, are tall & massive! Got to be that viking blood of Finland. Emppu's the short-arse of the band, but after seeing him in person, I had to redefine 'short' in terms of Finnish value!

Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up with in the next week...

"additional edit"

"Please enter image value OK"

I swear if I NEVER see that #$#)-ING button again it'll be too soon! Who's stupid idea was that anyway? Having to enter a number to log into FFn..."eyeroll"

ok rant over..."sighs"


End file.
